


Play with fire

by LeweusIsReal



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Germany, Hand Jobs, M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal
Summary: Но сегодня был абсолютно другой случай, когда стадион был заполнен настолько, что некоторым людям приходилось стоять, чтобы увидеть все происходящее на поле. Сегодня, 1 декабря 2012 года на Вестфален приехала мюнхенская Бавария
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 2





	Play with fire

Гул стадиона бьет прямо в уши, когда команды наконец появляются на поле. Вестфален всегда был заполнен под завязку и было неважно, игра ли это с последней командой чемпионата или игра например с Шальке. Но сегодня был абсолютно другой случай, когда стадион был заполнен настолько, что некоторым людям приходилось стоять, чтобы увидеть все происходящее на поле. Сегодня, 1 декабря 2012 года на Вестфален приехала мюнхенская Бавария

***

Дортмунд готовился к этому матчу капитально. Клопп заставил игроков изучать подробные разборы игр Баварии по несколько раз, чтобы каждый игрок в команде знал, как играть при прессинге нынешней Баварии. А вот нападающие готовились отдельно, отрабатывая удары на тренировочном поле и иногда играя два на два. С приближением матча тренироваться становилось будто тяжелее и многие не понимали, с чем точно это связано, но в конце концов все сошлись на том, что это лишь мандраж перед важным матчем и ничего более. Ведь такое запросто может произойти, особенно когда впереди такой матч, который, скорее всего, повлияет на судьбу чемпионства, но вот такое состояние не давало покоя одной из главных звезд Боруссии и по совместительству, ее нынешнему лучшему бомбардиру - Роберту Левандовски

Поляк почти всю неделю чувствовал себя как то не так, то на тренировке совсем не получается сосредоточится, то дома преследует какое то беспокойство. Роберт также списывал это все на мандраж, но на какой то чересчур сильный, ведь раньше с Левандовски такого не происходило. Он конечно волновался перед матчами, когда был моложе, но сейчас ему уже 24 и вроде как, поляк оставил это чувство в прошлом. И вот, на разминке перед матчем, Роберт вновь испытал это чувство, когда отрабатывал удары вместе с Марко Ройсом, который, на радость Левандовски, состояние одноклубника не заметил и продолжал выполнять упражнение, изредка матерясь на свои промахи. 

\- Ты такими темпами не забьешь Нойеру сегодня

\- Как будто ты забьешь 

Марко лишь тихо фыркает и пихает Роберта в бок за его слова. Они часто подначивают друг друга, на тренировках, в гостях у друг друга, когда играют в фифу или еще в какую то игру и иногда они дурачатся перед матчами, хотя это бывает намного реже, чем остальные случаи

\- Эй, обернись... Вон он идет

Поляк резко поворачивается после фразы Ройса и видит... Его, блядского Мануэля Нойера, в своей великолепной форме и с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице. Он подходит сначала к Тони Кроосу, что то проговаривая ему на ухо, затем к стоящему рядом с воротами Швайнштайгеру, тоже разговаривая о чем то с ним и в последнюю очередь подходит к Филиппу Ламу, который стоял чуть поодаль от всей остальной команды. Ройс снова фыркает, смотря на эту картину, и бубнит что то похожее на: " Господи, они всегда ведут себя как пара ", а Левандовски почему то чувствует, как то самое чувство, которое не отставало от него целую неделю, просто взяло и... Исчезло? Роберт больше не чувствует того мандража, как все прошлое время и на его лице появляется хитрая улыбка

Надо оказать Баварии теплый прием

***

Матч начался относительно тухло для обоих команд. Ударов по воротам за первый тайм почти не было и единственные моменты, которые запомнились за первые сорок пять минут - это травма Бадштубера, которого впоследствии унесли на носилках и вместо него вышел Боатенг и сейв Нойера после опасного удара Марко. А вот второй тайм был намного динамичнее, сначала был удар Хуммельса, который в красивом падении отразил Мануэль, затем Томас не смог допрыгнуть до мяча и забить в пустые, ну и наконец, на шестьдесят седьмой минуте гостям все же удалось поразить ворота Вайденфеллера, а сделал это Тони Кроос, красиво убрав одним финтом двух дортмундских защитников и пробив в нижний угол. Но радость продлилась совсем недолго, буквально через десять минут Марио Гетце отправил мяч в ворота Нойера, прямо после неудачной скидки Манджукича

И на табло снова ничья, прямо как в самом начале

Но на последних минутах матча случился звездный миг для Роберта: он получил отличный пас от Пищека, обошел двух защитников Баварии эффектным финтом, прошел в штрафную и... Упал, почувствовав боль в левой ноге от подката вышедшего на замену Гомеса. Трибуна за воротами Нойера недовольно загудела, послышался свист и крики в сторону судьи, но реакция последовала лишь тогда, когда уже поднявшийся с травы Левандовски, потирая ушибленную ногу, громко выкрикнул: " Пенальти! ", обращаясь прямо к арбитру. И в тот же момент крепкая рука хватает поляка за предплечье, заставляя развернуться, и перед взглядом Роберта вновь оказывается тот самый Мануэль Нойер, только уже в сотню раз раздраженнее и злее, чем был на разминке перед матчем, а в чужих голубых глазах Левандовски видит столько ненависти, что ее бы точно хватило на всю Боруссию и это заставляет поляка расплыться в довольной улыбке

Он довел Мануэля Нойера, великолепно

\- Никакого пенальти там не было, этот подкат был чистым

\- Я никак не пойму, ты защищаешь Гомеса из за того, что он тебе сосет или тебе просто не хочется отбивать пенальти?

Рука на предплечье Роберта сжимается крепче после этих слов, а сам Ману сталкивается лбом с Левандовски так, что поляк непроизвольно вздрагивает от чужого испепеляющего взгляда, но отстраниться не позволяет собственная гордость. Он не должен показать, что боится Нойера, что он слабее, чем Мануэль, ведь это совершенно неправда. Роберт никогда немца не боялся и его даже иногда забавляло смотреть, как Ману злится, неважно на кого или что, но сейчас, когда он так... близко, Левандовски нервно сглатывает. 

Нет, Нойер даже слишком близко

\- Ты... Ты мелкий ублюдок

\- А ты самодовольный мудак, вот и поговорили...

И Роберту кажется, что его сейчас убьют

***

В раздевалке Боруссии тихо настолько, что казалось, что эту тишину можно разрезать ножом. После выговора от Клоппа на всех игроков, а в особенности на Роберта за стычку с Нойером, говорить никто не решался или просто не хотели, тут одно из двух. Из душевой доносился шум воды вместе с чьими то тихими голосами и один из голосов точно принадлежал Ройсу, а раз там Марко, то там же и Марио. Левандовски чересчур громко выдохнул и поднялся со скамейки, сразу направляясь к выходу, сейчас ему здесь делать уж точно нечего

\- Я прогуляюсь... Вернусь позже

\- Только не подходи к Баварии, нам не нужны проблемы

Поляк лишь тихо хмыкнул на слова Суботича и вышел из раздевалки, закрывая за собой дверь. К Баварии он сегодня уж точно не собирался, слишком велика вероятность получить от кого нибудь по лицу, даже от травмированного Бадштубера, а такая перспектива Роберта уж точно не радовала. Он идет по длинным коридорам стадиона, спрятав руки в карманы фирменных штанов, а в голове почему то всплыли картинки стычки с Мануэлем: прожигающий взгляд голубых глаз, крепко сжатая ладонь на предплечье и... И чужое дыхание, обжигающие губы будто огнем. Левандовски встряхивает головой и чуть ускоряет шаг, нельзя о таком думать, это неправильно, особенно если речь идет о таком, как Нойер

За своими размышлениями поляк будто на автомате поворачивает направо и сразу же врезается в кого то. Роберт уже про себя матерится, бубнит что то похожее на " Простите " и уже собирается уходить, как слышит сверху знакомую хриплую усмешку и резко поднимает голову

Твою же мать

\- Ну привет, Роберт

\- Мануэль...

Левандовски резко отшатывается к стене и нервно сглатывает. Нойер именно тот человек, с которым поляк встречаться сегодня еще раз уж точно не хотел, но видимо, судьба в очередной раз играет с ним злую шутку. Роберт снова смотрит в чужие глаза, где уже нет той огромной ненависти, которая была на матче, сейчас в глазах немца лишь небольшая усмешка и ничего больше, но почему то, Левандовски от этого взгляда снова не по себе

\- Ну и куда же ты шел? В этом коридоре наша раздевалка, по крайней мере сейчас

\- Я просто решил прогуляться, а что? Мне нельзя ходить по стадиону клуба, за который я играю? 

\- И ты снова мне дерзишь...

Буквально в один момент Мануэль уже оказывается к поляку непозволительно близко, всем телом прижимая его к стене, и Роберт вновь чувствует чужое дыхание, только уже на своей шее, как будто Нойер готовится его загрызть на месте и от этого Левандовски снова бросает в дрожь

Роберт боится не Мануэля, а его действий 

\- ...Кем ты себя возомнил, Левандовски, если у тебя хватает смелости дерзить мне?

\- Может, я возомнил себя человеком, который может разозлить тебя за один момент? Как это было в конце матча или ты уже забыл, что на мне не поставили очевидный пенальти?

\- Мелкий сученыш...

Роберт вдруг чувствует, как чуть сжимается чужая рука на его шее и из его груди вырывается тихий всхлип. В глазах Нойера уже знакомая поляку злоба, а его рука на шее сжимается еще сильнее, выбивая из Левандовски уже что то похожее на хрипы. Мануэль не убьет его, попросту не сможет, он ведь тоже человек, а не какая то машина для убийства и Роберт снова расплывается в улыбке, смотря в голубые глаза напротив

\- Ты не сможешь...

\- Смог, если бы по настоящему этого хотел

И вскоре хватка руки на шее ослабевает, давая поляку наконец вздохнуть полной грудью, и он резко отходит от Нойера, опираясь рукой на соседнюю стену. Немец сморит на него все с такой же злобой, сложа руки на груди, но вскоре на лице Ману появляется ухмылка и он снова оказывается рядом с Робертом, который все еще пытается отдышаться.

\- Когда ты вот такой... Беспомощный - ты раздражаешь меня намного меньше

\- Больной ублюдок...

\- Рекомендую не разбрасываться такими словами, иначе я заткну твой рот чем нибудь иным 

Теперь уже ухмыляется Левандовски. Он поднимает взгляд на рядом стоящего Ману и легко проводит ладонью по его плечу, заставляя немца немного удивленно отшатнуться от себя. Роберт упирается спиной в стену за собой и смотрит абсолютно невозмутимо, может, даже с неким превосходством и вскоре, ухмылка на его губах перерастает в хитрую улыбку.

Они поменялись ролями

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я отсосал тебе или это утверждение того, что я буду это делать? Выбора, я так понимаю, мне не дадут

\- Не строй из себя хуй пойми кого, Левандовски

\- Значит все же хочешь

И Роберт даже сам до конца не понял, как уже через мгновение оказался на коленях перед Мануэлем и смотрел на него снизу все с такой же хитрой улыбкой на губах и с огоньком в глазах. Нойер выглядел... ошарашено, по другому бы Левандовски эту картину не описал: взгляд падал куда угодно, но только не на поляка, а руками Ману оперся на стену, чтобы хотя бы так удержать равновесие. 

Да, такая картина Роберту определенно нравилась больше

Поляк запустил горячие ладони под чужую клубную футболку и огладил впалый живот, чувствуя, как Нойер ощутимо вздрагивает под его руками и издает слишком громкий выдох, откидывая голову назад. Тем временем Роберт уже чуть задирает футболку Мануэля и касается губами живота, снова слыша громкий выдох и чувствуя, как на затылок легла чужая ладонь и чуть сжала короткие волосы, вынуждая продолжать

И Левандовски продолжил

Он принялся оставлять россыпь мелких поцелуев на чужом животе, пока руки возились с завязками на чужих спортивных штанах, постепенно стянув их вниз. Ману же, не в силах опустить взгляд и посмотреть, что там творится, стоял, запрокинув голову назад и изредка издавал что то похожее на совсем тихие стоны, все еще держа свою руку на чужом затылке и иногда сжимая чужие темные волосы

\- Хватит мучить меня, ради всего святого, что еще осталось в этом мире... Действуй уже

\- Как скажешь, Мануэ-эль...

Роберт бросил хитрый взгляд на немца и коснулся губами его возбужденного члена через тонкую ткань боксеров, слыша довольное мычание сверху. Значит, Левандовски все делает правильно. Он одним рывком стянул с Нойера боксеры, оставляя его практически полностью обнаженным, и несколько раз медленно провел ладонью по всей длине его члена, каждый раз чуть сжимая у основания и чувствуя, как Ману немного толкнулся бедрами навстречу его руке и тихо проскулил, закусывая губу 

\- Теперь ты выглядишь не таким уж и грозным

\- Заткни-ись... О господи, блять, Роберт...

Немец давится собственным стоном, когда Левандовски аккуратно берет в рот головку и начинает чуть посасывать, постепенно беря в рот все больше. А у Ману ноги чуть ли не подкашиваются от того, как умело отсасывает Роберт. Нет, Нойеру и до этого уже много раз делали минет, и парни в том числе, но то, как делает это поляк - это что то с чем то, даже сравнить не с кем. У Левандовски во рту слишком горячо, слишком влажно, а когда Роберт заглатывает так, что чужой член упирается ему в глотку, Ману волком выть готов, от того, насколько ему сейчас хорошо

Просто охуеть как хорошо

Нойер изо всех сил старался сдерживать свои стоны, закрывая себе рот ладонью или кусая губы чуть ли не до крови, чтобы никто не услышал, что прямо сейчас происходит в коридоре. Ведь прямо тут, за стеной, на которую всем телом опирается немец, переодевается Бавария, которая может в любой момент выйти и увидеть все, что сейчас творится: скрывающего свои стоны Мануэля, у которого уже начинают подрагивать бедра от огромного возбуждения и стоящего на коленях Левандовски, который делает немцу самый охуительный минет за всю его жизнь. И почему то прямо сейчас немец решил опустить голову вниз, сразу встречаясь взглядом с чужими голубыми глазами, которые смотрят так... Преданно, что словами описать невозможно и Ману снова кусает губы, заглушая очередной стон, но взгляд от Роберта уже не отводит 

И уже больше никогда не отведет

\- Знаешь... А ты не такой уж и мудак, Робби...


End file.
